


Sword, or Death

by huntersai



Series: Restart [4]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersai/pseuds/huntersai
Summary: FGO世界的岸波白野(概念禮裝另一個結局)和嫁王尼祿的故事第三章





	Sword, or Death

**Author's Note:**

> 註：有些設定如果和FGO官方設定有出入的話請見諒

 

蒼鬱樹林之間，一身純白衣裳的少女被一團黑暗霧氣所包圍，奮力地揮舞手中比自己身高還長的大劍，其銀白色光芒像是一道道夜空中的流星，在漆黑之中伴隨此起彼落的金屬撞擊聲不斷閃耀著。

 

「哈啊！」

尼祿大喊，瞬間三道光芒劃破黑暗，三名影從者應聲倒地，隨著纏繞在身上吞噬周圍色彩的霧氣緩緩消散而去。

「呼……」看四周已無敵人的蹤影，她喘了一口氣。

 

『小心前面！』  
「嘖！」  
話還沒說完，一支純黑的弓箭來勢洶洶地自眼前茂盛的樹葉中竄出，筆直朝尼祿的額頭飛去，但她的反應更快速，奪命兇箭尚未完成它的目的就先被斬成兩半。

純白從者還來不及放鬆，放箭的影從者立刻帶著另外兩位同伴現出身影，試圖再次包圍她。尼祿見狀馬上退開數步，與敵人保持一定的距離。

「可惡，人數太多了！」已經解決了好幾波的影從者們，仍然不見敵方停止攻勢，再這樣持續下去她遲早會先一步精疲力盡。

『總之先往後面那棵大樹跑！』  
「唔姆！知道了。」

少女的聲音再度在尼祿腦中響起，她意會了聲音主人的企圖，聽從指示轉頭向後奔跑。敵人當然不會放過這種好機會，緊緊地追在她身後不放。尼祿一邊打落幾支背後來的冷箭，一邊找到了她的目標，接著快速繞到大樹後方，俐落地一劍將樹幹水平砍斷。

「接看看這招！」她咧嘴笑著說，然後朝失去支撐而搖搖晃晃的樹幹補上一腳，粗壯的樹幹和枝葉隨即往追趕過來的影從者們方向倒下並且發出轟然巨響，落地引發的風甚至掀起周圍一片片的落葉和塵埃。

尼祿立即轉頭繼續奔跑，盡量朝樹葉茂盛的地方前進，盼望著能夠成功甩掉後方的追擊者。就這樣沒有任何阻礙地持續奔馳了一陣子，看情況應該是暫時脫離了敵人的追跡。

 

確認附近沒有危險後，方才不見人影的聲音主人——岸波白野解除了自己的靈體化，出現在尼祿的眼前。

「往這邊走！」白野拉著尼祿未持劍的那隻手，引領著她朝一個方向跑去。

必須早一刻找到一個安全的地方休息才行，此時此刻此地，沒有任何人可以做為援軍依靠，唯有她們兩人。正因如此，絕不能讓身後的那個人精疲力竭。

岸波白野奔跑著，回想她們在這裡孤軍奮戰之事情始末。

 

＊＊＊

 

時間是靈子轉移至特異點後不久，御主藤丸立香達成了首要任務——設立魔法陣，確保由迦勒底供應的魔力可以順利傳達之後。

『在你們正開心的時候傳達這個消息實在很抱歉。』立香的眼前浮現半透明的達文西影像，她嚴肅地說：『迦勒底觀測到敵方派出了一大群人正往這裡前進，當然其中包含從者反應。』

「了解，但是以我們的戰力應該可以對付。」立香的回答信心十足，「就在這裡以逸待勞準備迎擊吧！」

『很可惜事情沒那麼簡單。』通訊螢幕中的達文西緊皺眉頭說，『因為同時另一邊也有大群的敵人出現，其中只有影從者的反應算是不幸中的大幸吧。』

「什麼！？可是任務開始前迦勒底並沒有調查到那邊有敵人啊！」  
『是的，看來敵方將那邊的軍勢隱藏得很好，這是我們力有未逮，很抱歉。』達文西歉疚地說。

「不，達文西醬你們已經在有限的時間內盡全力了，總是會有突發狀況的。」立香回答，事實上迦勒底的職員們已經幾乎不眠不休地搜集情報了，「那現在該怎麼辦比較好呢？再這樣下去我們會被夾擊吧。」

『沒錯，而且這是最糟糕的情況，幾乎必定全滅。為了防止這個情況發生，我有一個策略。』達文西為了說明狀況開啟了另一個懸浮在旁的透明螢幕，上面顯示的是此地粗略的地圖。

『如果我們選擇某一邊攻打，必然會在交戰途中被另一邊的敵人從背後包夾，因為我們的戰力不足以在另一邊尚未抵達前解決敵人。即使可以，要立刻面臨下一場戰鬥也太過急迫，我方戰力很可能會減少到無法進行後續任務的程度。』

  


「嗯……也就是說只能分頭進行，兩邊都攻擊？」  
『我認為這是比較可行的方案。』  
「那我們就將戰力平分成兩隊，有從者反應的那邊由我帶隊迎戰……」  
『我就知道你一定會這麼講。』達文西苦笑著說：『但我反對，戰力過於分散了。不要忘記連敵方的領導者是誰我們都還沒有頭緒，可不是把這兩群敵人全部解決掉，我們就能獲得勝利了。』

「……是沒錯，但是這樣根本無計可施了啊！」立香激動地說。  
「達文西醬，你有什麼想法嗎？」一旁的瑪修開口問道。

『我提議，影從者反應的那邊只要一個從者去就好了。』達文西收起笑容，用公事公辦的態度說道：『他的任務就是盡量拖延敵人前進的時間，計算上大約需要撐過半天，等同於整整12小時。御主這邊則是帶其他戰力攻打另一方，勝利之後再視情況決定下一步。』

「怎麼可能！那根本不是一個人可以應付得了的數量！」立香無法置信地回答：「我不接受這個提議。」

『不過你不能否認這才是成功率最高的辦法。』達文西說：『我們是沒有失敗的空間的，相信你很清楚，御主。』

「……我當然清楚如果被打敗一切就結束了，可是……」立香非常了解，達文西之所以提出這種計策，是以她的安全為最高考量。只是她還是無法因此順理成章地接受這種幾乎將從者當作棄子的提案，掙扎著欲想出什麼更好的方法。

 

「御主，余自告奮勇，這個任務就交給余吧！」

此時所有人的目光都集中在這位自願出來請命的從者身上。職階為Saber的尼祿．克勞狄烏斯，她長可及地的衣袖在空中飛舞，臉上的笑容毫無陰霾，彷彿這件事對她來說輕而易舉。

「尼祿……」  
「放心吧，余可是萬能的天才，所有情況皆能應對自如。再說……」尼祿將站在自己附近的概念禮裝——另一個結局，也就是岸波白野，拉近身邊說：「吾等的配合天衣無縫，這不是汝等說的嗎？」

「……可是再怎麼說狀況都太艱難了。」立香遲疑不定，就算尼祿她們真的能以一擋百，依然有許多困難需要克服。尤其是與御主分開，等同於沒有迦勒底以及令咒的支援這點。

「但吾等的旅途一直以來都是如此艱難，沒錯吧？」尼祿不改笑容，自信地說。

「前輩，我們每個人都會支持你的決定。」

聽到尼祿和瑪修真誠的話語後，立香終於做出抉擇，決定相信自己的夥伴。

「……好吧，就讓尼祿去阻擋另一邊的影從者團。」  
「可是你們一定要平安回來喔！我們約好了！」

「唔姆！」尼祿爽快地答應後，轉頭對身邊的白野說：「你也覺得吾等必定能完成任務吧！」

「嗯，我會盡我所能。」白野的回答雖然沒有尼祿那樣的必然，卻包含著堅定不移的決心。

 

一切塵埃落定，眾人接著討論了一些注意事項和任務完成後的集合地點，沒多久後就出發前赴各自的戰場。

 

＊＊＊

 

那時候的決心至今也並未動搖，只不過實際情形始終是比紙上談兵越加艱難，無法接收迦勒底的通訊支援、敵人數量比預估的還多，種種因素皆使得成功的希望漸漸渺茫。

 

就在白野心思紛亂之際，眼前突然一片黑暗，有什麼東西由樹上跳下來了！

「影從者！」

太近了！漆黑的從者已經持刀準備劈下，她沒有任何躲避的時間，既然不可能毫髮無損，至少要避免受到致命傷。  
已做好準備用雙手承受攻擊的白野，僅在一個眨眼之後，面前的一片黑暗竟轉變成完全相反的白。

「——休想得逞！！」

下一秒，影從者即被連人帶刀斬飛數千公尺，還沒落地就先失去力量消散而去。尼祿劍擊的速度之快，白野尚未看見她揮出，整招斬擊便已完成，徒留破風之殘響。

 

「沒事吧？有受傷嗎？ 」尼祿確定白野全身上下完好如初後，揚起嘴角說：「區區Assassin想偷襲，還早得很呢！」

所有事情發生得太快，目瞪口呆的白野還來不及做出反應，愣在那裡看著尼祿的表情逐漸摻雜疑惑，然後突然像是發現新天地一樣大喊。

「余知道了！ 」她的眼睛閃閃發亮，快樂地說：「一定是看余的英姿看傻了吧！唔姆唔姆！」

「呵呵……」這位皇帝下的結論真是太符合她的性格，白野感覺內心的緊張一下子全部消失了，而且說實在話，剛才的她確實英姿颯爽。

「尼祿真的好厲害，已經連續戰鬥了那麼久，竟然還能發出這麼強力的攻擊。」  
「沒錯吧？還可以再多誇獎一點喔！」  
終於聽到少女說出讚賞的尼祿，現在正處於絕佳狀態。

 

「是說，目的地到了嗎？你應該並非漫無目的帶著余奔跑吧。」得到滿足的尼祿想起正事，向白野問道。

「嗯，大概在這附近……但是我們會不會被敵人跟蹤了呢？」如果剛才突然出現的影從者是追著她們來的，那這個地方就很危險了。

「放心，那隻Assassin是本來就躲在這裡的，余可不會連這等追蹤者的氣息都無法察覺。」白色的從者集中意識，將四面八方掃了一遍後說：「此地沒有其他敵人了。」

白野點頭，繼續邁出腳步前進，一路上撥開無數茂密的枝葉，不久後看到了阻擋去路的整面岩壁，其下方有一個大小容許人類進入的洞穴。

「喔喔！這種地方竟然有洞穴。」尼祿驚嘆道，「多虧你能發現，並且記住地點呢。」

「任務一開始的時候發現的。靈體化時有滿多好處的，可以隨意到處觀察，對掌握戰況也很有幫助。」白野丟了一顆小石子進洞，沒聽到撞擊的聲音，應該有一定的深度，「在裡面休息一陣子吧。」

一起戰鬥的時間累積越久，越發覺這個少女不是泛泛之輩，尼祿心想。雖然偶爾還是會露出一些破綻，不過臨機應變的能力和戰鬥中的指揮都在在證明她絕對經歷過一段激烈的戰爭。沒錯，即使作為聖杯戰爭的御主也沒有任何不足。

 

她們拿了一些樹枝和落葉，盡量將洞口附近偽裝成與樹林相似的樣子，接下來才深入洞穴中。起初還需要彎腰扶著岩壁前進，片刻後洞內的高度就可以讓他們挺直身軀，到達最深處時視線幾乎是一片黑暗，只有從洞口傳來的微弱光線給她們至少能分辨出眼前存在物體。

「嗚……」

白野還在摸著岩壁確認地形的時候忽然聽到尼祿的聲音，仔細看才發現她已經倚靠著牆壁坐在地上，雙手抱著膝蓋。

「余討厭黑暗……會想起不好的事情。」她小聲地說。

這麼說來，在洞內行走的時候她就抓著自己衣服的一角直到剛才才放開。白野慢慢移動到蜷曲在牆邊的人身旁坐下。  
「我也不喜歡。」白野輕聲說：「不過這樣子兩個人一起，就不會害怕了。」  
「說、說得沒錯……」感受到令人安心的溫度，尼祿也往那邊移近了一點。

 

一段時間，她們兩人都沒有再開口。形同無用的視覺反而令聽覺更加敏銳，身旁的心跳聲就像滴答滴答響的時鐘一般，規律的、安穩的，在耳裡奏著一首柔和的慢板曲。

 

尼祿聽著聽著，意識也漸漸模糊了起來，失去力量的身體一不留神就倒向最近的支撐點上。

「…………唔、差點睡著了，抱歉。」  
「睡一下吧，你一定很累了。」  
快速將身體移開的尼祿，沒想到卻被一把拉回去。

「啊，還是你不想靠在我身上睡？對不起。」  
「不、不是這個問題……！！」她可絕對不會說出其實求之不得這件事，「余的意思是……」

「我會醒著注意外面的動靜。」  
「你要好好休息才有體力面對接下來的戰鬥啊。」  
「所以不要硬撐了，好嗎？」

尼祿才剛想說點什麼，就被白野連續不斷的勸說中斷了。

「你對這件事異常的固執啊……！」她有點不情願地說：「你自己不是也需要休息嗎？」  
「我沒關係，你比較重要。」白野毫不考慮地回答。

 

「唔唔……！你人太好了，余有點困擾！」縱然語氣強硬，但尼祿的內心是高興的，她只是不願這名溫柔的少女為了她勉強自己。不過事已至此，再拒絕下去未免就太不識趣了。

「那余要小睡片刻了，記住無論有什麼風吹草動都要叫醒余！」尼祿決定不辜負白野的好意，靠著她，頭擱在她的肩上。嗯！完美的位置！

 

大概是真的累壞了，或者是拜舒適的枕頭所賜，尼祿幾乎是一閉上眼睛就立即墜入睡眠。

 

「晚安，Saber。」雖說現在並非夜晚時刻，還是直覺脫口而出這句睡前的祝福語。

 

白野不自覺伸出手，想要觸碰近在咫尺，安穩的沉在肩上的溫度。還記得總是片刻不離的那個時候，她都會這樣摸著睡在面前的人柔軟的頭髮。如果她還沒睡著，就會咯咯笑著鑽進自己的懷裡。

但是，白野的手停在半空中，此處太過於陰暗狹窄，讓她不得不想起兩人的現況——被敵人包圍且孤立無援，僅只是暫且找到一個躲藏之地。

況且她和尼祿早就不是以前御主和從者的關係，失去所有連結的現在，已經無法像那個時候一樣隨意觸碰了。

終究白野還是放下了手，轉而專注於思考打破現狀的辦法。這才是當下最重要的事情，她這麼說服自己。

 

＊＊＊

 

「嗯～～～」

尼祿呻吟著張開眼睛，剛才睡得實在太舒服了，完全感覺不出來時間到底過了多久。逐漸習慣黑暗的眼睛注意到就在身邊的白野，她的姿勢似乎從自己睡前就沒變過。

「余睡了多久？」她一面揉著眼睛一面問道。  
「差不多幾個小時吧，沒有很久。」  
「唔姆。那麼該是時候想想如何突破重圍了。」尼祿望了一下洞口的方向，從那裡傳來的微弱光線參雜著些許橘紅色，看來現在正是夕陽西下的時分。

「關於這件事……我有一個想法。」白野面對她緩緩地站起身說。

 

尼祿仰望著立於漆黑中模糊的身影，突然間感覺心臟一陣抽痛，極為強烈的疼痛使她幾乎要叫出聲來。這一瞬間，面前的人與她夢中那個非常非常重要卻怎麼也抓不住的形影重疊在一起，她用力壓住胸口，試圖將這種不祥的聯想從腦海中拂拭掉。

 

「所幸影從者的行動模式很單純，發現敵人後就會緊追著不放。」  
「所以就由我先出去引誘他們，等我把附近的人都引到別的地方之後，尼祿再趁機往反方向跑，直接脫離這裡去跟立香會合。」

白野侃侃而談述說著她的計畫，絲毫不知聽者的神情已變得越來越難看。  
  
                            Code Cast  
「如果使用我所有的指令詠唱，應該可以爭取到足夠的時間。」

「……那你呢？讓余離開之後，你要怎麼做？」尼祿質問，同時也站了起來。

「我……是沒辦法逃脫的吧，憑我的力量拖延他們一陣子已經是極限了。」白野苦笑，但這已經是她能想出的最佳方案了。  
「沒問題的，立香跟我說過概念禮裝和從者一樣，被召喚出來的時候就已經記錄在迦勒底的系統裡了，所以我大概還是能再重新出現的。」

雖說至今還沒有概念禮裝自己迎戰而後被消滅的紀錄，所以也不能百分之百確定再度顯現是否能夠維持原樣，甚至保留召喚後增加的記憶，可是現在也管不了這麼多了。

 

「既然如此，那為何是你去拖延敵人腳步，而非由余？」  
「……我逃脫去和立香會合對戰力也沒什麼幫助。如果要選擇，當然是讓你離開啊。」

「聽似理所當然，但不過只是藉口。」尼祿沉下聲音，以嚴厲的語氣下令：「說出你的真心話。」

即使因黑暗看不清楚表情，光是口吻就已經清楚表明出皇帝尼祿不容許應答者的話語中含有任何雜質。

 

「還是沒辦法瞞過你啊。」如同尼祿所說，白野只是用一個冠冕堂皇的理由試著去說服她依照計畫行動，真正的原因則是更為個人的情感所致。

「我的真實就是——不希望你死掉……僅此而已。」

她只是為了達成這個目標，從可行的方法中挑選一個成功機率最高的。至於其他對戰力有幫助什麼的理由，充其量不過是成功以後額外附加的副產品罷了。

「但是，我剛說得全都沒錯吧？你活著的話確實對之後的戰況比較有幫助。」白野還是不放棄地繼續想要說服眼前的從者，「所以說……」

  
  


##  **「你這個大笨蛋！！！！」**

  
  


突然的怒吼。

猛然靠近的身影。

轟然襲來的巨響。

 

等到白野被滾燙的雙頰拉回神，才發覺尼祿剛才以疾風迅雷的速度用兩隻手掌非常大力地夾住自己的臉，現在她不只腦袋被吼得嗡嗡作響，臉頰感覺也像灼燒般隱隱作痛。

 

「嗚嗚……好、痛！」晚了幾秒，痛覺終於傳達到她身上，令她忍不住叫出聲來，「Saber你太大聲了！要是被敵人發現的話怎麼辦？」

「哈！求之不得！余滿腔怒火正煩惱著沒地方發洩呢！」尼祿將白野的臉用力拉近，彷彿是想用眼神指責這位讓皇帝動怒的事主。

糟糕，她非常的生氣。白野早有心理準備尼祿不會乖乖接受她的提議，但萬萬沒猜想到會發怒到如此程度，甚至快要可以從她的眼裡看到滿溢出來的怒火了。

 

「戰況什麼的現在怎樣都好！」  
「余要緊的是，為何你的計劃要以犧牲自己為前提！！」

「我……」

「有決心固然很好，真正的死鬥不抱持必死的覺悟去迎戰的確是無法獲得勝利。」  
「但那可不是代表直接以性命為代價去換取勝利就好了！」

「我也不想！是現在的情勢太過嚴峻，四面八方都是敵人，與其兩人一起倒下，還不如用這個方法至少你還能活下來！」白野激動地說，做出這種抉擇自然是逼不得已，她不解尼祿怎麼如此憤慨，「而且我是概念禮裝，就算這個『我』消失了也還是可以再出現啊！」

「你說什麼！！」  
「嗚唔唔……！」  
尼祿不滿地使力擠壓白野的臉，像是麵團一樣被揉捏的她只能用喉嚨斷續地發出抗議的嗚嗚聲。

「哼，你提到重點了。如你所說，一旦迦勒底曾經召喚過，概念禮裝和從者就可以無數次重生吧。」尼祿停下手的動作後說：「不過那又如何！」

「對余來說，你就只有此刻余眼前的這一個。」

「縱使你可以重生、」

「縱使重生後的你和現在分毫不差，」

「那也已經是另一個『你』了！此時此刻的你將不復存在於任何地方！」

 

一反方才激昂的態度，她深吸一口氣後沉穩地說：「這種事余不能，也絕對不會接受。」

 

「我……可是……」白野陷入混亂了，她不懂尼祿的言語到底基於什麼理由，「明明你完全沒有理由這麼對我，我們之間沒有契約關係，你根本不需要介意我的生死……」

她轉頭想要逃離過度接近的堅定視線，無奈立刻被臉上的雙手移回原位。

 

「蠢蛋。」

然後又再次被斥責了，只是這次似乎稍微溫柔了些。

 

「從者確實應當保護擁有契約關係的御主，謹守此原則的從者不在少數。」尼祿說，「呵，當然余可沒有這麼守序啊。」

「就告訴你吧！余只會保護符合余的標準之人，即使是御主，要是有違余之準則余同樣不屑一顧。至於何為余之標準——相信你很清楚，是吧？」

 

「！」白野感覺自己心跳漏了一拍，尼祿這句話的意思代表什麼，「Saber，難道你……？」  
難道她想起了什麼？

「你知道連余自身尚且不認識的余，這不是吾等初次見面時就明白的事？」尼祿笑得有點無奈，眼前少女的許多反應皆不是一個不熟識自己的人會有的，她很清楚。

「一無所知的人，是余。」沒錯，她完全沒有印象自己與這位少女究竟曾有什麼關聯，但是——

 

「…………」白野皺起眉頭，沒有回話。

 

「儘管如此，余也有知道的事。」尼祿微笑道：「唔姆，在談這件事以前，余必須先向你道歉。」

「初次見面時余曾說過你是個不起眼的人，余要在此收回那句話。」

「近日來的相處，余知道了你是個溫柔的人。」

「而今日，余知道了你是個勇敢的人。」

「那時余只依靠表面判斷，沒有察覺你眼裡隱含的光芒，真是抱歉。」

這是沒有任何虛假，打從心底說出的一句話。

 

「……那件事我從來都沒在意過。」白野搖搖頭說，「怎麼突然提起這個？」

「余剛才說只會保護符合余的標準之人。反過來說，只要余認可之人余都會守護。」

「你，就是余想守護之人。」尼祿捏了捏白野的臉，「明白了嗎？」

 

白野感覺臉在發燙，卻分不清是因為疼痛，還是覆在臉頰上的雙手，又或者是微微仰望著自己的那人熾熱言語的緣故。

「我……」她內心亂成一團還無法整理出答案，忍不住將心中的疑問脫口而出：「為什麼……？」

為什麼，要為了一個毫無關係的人？  
為什麼，寧可選擇打一場勝機渺茫的戰鬥？  
為什麼，能夠如此義無反顧？  
為什麼？

 

「什麼，還想要理由嗎？」尼祿思索了一下後說：「好吧，余就讓你聽到啞口無言，沒辦法再說出要犧牲自己這種話！」

 

「聽好了，岸波白野。」尼祿降下了原本微笑的嘴角，堅定的視線直向著面前的少女，嚴肅地說。

「正因你寧願不顧性命也要保全余的存在。」  
「這的確令余非常憤怒，但是同時，這份純粹的決意也令余感到非常的美麗。余！尼祿．克勞狄烏斯，最喜歡的就是美麗的事物，相信你一定知道吧？」

白野發出嗯的聲音點點頭。

「為了余認為美麗的事物，余願意燃燒自身的性命，哪怕消失殆盡也在所不辭。」

尼祿望著少女那雙在黑暗中依舊閃爍著點點光芒的眼瞳，像是想要看到最深處一般。

 

「縱使將會迎來幾度落陽，余也會堅持自己心之所向，守護你到底！」尼祿又再次露出招牌的自信笑容，毫不猶豫地宣言道。

「這樣理由夠充分了吧！如果你尚不滿足，余還可以再多說一點喔？」

 

「不……已經、十分足夠了。」

白野低下頭，抑止著自己不住顫抖的雙唇勉強回話。在她的記憶中，這名從者總是挺身站在自己的面前，為了她承受一切的傷害，她以為這絕大部分是因為她們之間有著主從關係的緣故。當這層連結不存在的時候，這名從者自然就沒有理由再為自己戰鬥了，她一直這麼覺得。

原來並不是這樣。

原來……即使不再是御主和從者，她還是願意保護自己，賭上性命也在所不惜。

 

「謝謝你……Saber。謝謝你一直保護著我。」白野將手掌覆蓋住臉頰上的雙手，說出自己放在心底很久，一直想傳達給這名從者的話語。

尼祿．克勞狄烏斯，她的Saber，不僅守護她的生命，也總是守護著她的心靈，無論在何處都不會改變。

 

「唔姆，放心交給余就好……」

面對緊握著自己的手，聲音顫抖的白野，尼祿溫柔的笑了。明明少女前一刻還固執己見要獨自去戰鬥，現在的她卻看起來如此的脆弱，像風中的燭火一樣隨時可能熄滅似的。

既然如此，就由她來保護。

「余可不准許你再說要犧牲自己了喔？」

「嗯，我不會再說要以自己當誘餌了。」白野終於止住不受控發抖的雙唇，抬起頭說：「抱歉讓你擔心了，Sa……呃。」

「那個、抱歉，一直叫你Saber。」終於發覺自己又回到習慣的稱呼，白野趕緊道歉。畢竟大家都以真名互稱，只有她用職階名似乎有點不妥。

「無妨，就這麼稱呼余吧。反正全迦勒底也僅有你會如此呼喚余，這樣反而好辨認。」

「真、真的可以嗎？」白野訝異地問道，沒想到尼祿會滿面笑容地接受。

「唔姆！但是作為代價，余也要以特別的名字稱呼你才行！」

「唔～～～」尼祿收回放在白野臉上的手，抵住下巴思考著所謂特別的稱呼。

 

「就是這個！」  
隨著雀躍的聲音響起，尼祿再度伸出雙手，捧著白野的臉欣喜地說：「奏者！就決定叫你奏者了！」

「奏……者……」

「嗯？不知道是什麼意思嗎？」  
「余這個至高無上的樂器之演奏者——就是這個意思。」

白野知道，她當然知道，怎麼可能不知道？  
因為這正是「她的Saber」慣用來稱呼她的名字。

「如何？這個稱呼不錯吧，奏者啊。」

 

說不定，除了身處的世界不同以外，她們之間一點都沒有改變。  
這是足以讓白野產生這種想法的，魔法般的話語。

 

「嗯，真的……是最棒的稱呼了，我很喜歡。」

白野將臉上溫暖的雙手小心翼翼地放入自己的手掌中，笑得前所未有的燦爛。

 

「那那、那是當然！余可是皇帝，命名能力當然也是天才級的！」尼祿掩不住慌張地說。她可以毫不猶豫地給予別人熱情，相反的卻非常不慣於接受真心的回應，尤其是來自眼前少女的更特別讓她不知所措。

「總…總之，先來談談新的方針決定後的詳細計畫吧，奏者啊。」所以她決定趕快將話題轉回正經事上，儘管心底希望能夠這樣被緊握得再久一點。

 

「Saber有什麼想法嗎？」  
「唔姆。欲以寡敵眾，需先分散敵人，吾等才有機會。」  
「說得對，那麼……」

她們倆開始討論起所有可行的戰術，經過一陣子的檢討後，最終決定由白野在洞窟內設置一個魔力形成的炸彈機關，等她們離開此地找一個時機遠端引爆炸彈，屆時爆炸的巨響以及崩落的岩壁所引起的騷動一定能引誘到一部份的影從者，使她們逃跑過程更加順利。

                                                     Code Cast  
「Saber，我會視情況解除靈體化，用指令詠唱幫助你，我知道幾個能阻擋敵人腳步的和能提升本身速度的。只是在使用的期間就必須要麻煩你保護我了。」

「交給余吧！雖說余是皇帝，但同時也是新娘。所謂新娘，即是為了需要保護的對象可變得無限強大的存在啊！」尼祿充滿信心地比著自己，確實一身純白衣裳的她就像是新娘子一樣美麗。

不過一般來說，新娘子應該是被保護的存在吧？白野內心冒出了這個疑問，可是尼祿的破天荒觀念早已不足為奇，而且超越常識的言行也才正符合這位皇帝的風格。

「再說余尚且留有一手，若是追在後頭的敵人太多，余的寶具就能派上用場！」尼祿意指她的黃金劇場，只是這次不是用來便於斬殺敵人，而是將敵人困在裡面，「但魔力殘量是個問題啊……」

「要是到時魔力不足就用我的吧，我可以把自己的全部給你。」白野這樣回答後，發覺眼前從者突然像被電到一樣挺直身軀，莫非她說錯了什麼？

「奏、奏者！你是明白才說的還是完全不明白！？」尼祿詫異地說，她自覺臉頰一定已經紅了整片，幸好黑暗使得面前的人無法察覺這件事。

「呃……？」白野抓了抓頭，毫無頭緒。

「吾等並非主從關係，仍然想要傳送魔力的話，只能透過身、身體直接接觸……戰鬥中能夠快速使用的……唔姆……大概僅有接、接吻一途…………」  
尼祿斷斷續續地說，最後幾個字聲音細小到幾乎是一出口就消失在空氣中，即便如此，依然足夠傳達進白野的耳裡。

 

她感覺時間停止了一陣子。事實上，是她的腦袋暫停運轉了好幾秒。

 

「對、對不起！我是真的完全沒想到！」白野腦子重開機後立刻慌亂地揮著手解釋，她終究是御主經歷較長，沒有考慮到這些，「可是——」

「如果真的面臨危急之時，我會這麼做。」

雖然沒說出口，但她的話中確實隱含著「所以請你做好心理準備」的意思。

「果然你在奇怪的地方異常的強硬啊！」尼祿雙手環抱於胸前，抱怨似地說。

不久前還像是快消失的燭火一樣虛幻的少女，一旦下定決心後又再次變得如此堅毅。她的奏者，果然非常令她中意！

 

 

「設置好了。」

白野依照計畫完成魔力機關的裝設後，與尼祿一起動身離開這個洞窟。現在從洞口傳來的光芒已幾近消失，兩人手牽著手扶著岩壁一步一步地前進，由尼祿先行到洞外探查情況。

「洞口很安全，可以出來了，奏者。」  
「……已經是夜晚了呢。」白野走出洞口，抬頭往上一看，夜幕已經籠罩整片大地，唯有掛在空中的月亮和星星靜靜散發著光芒。

「唔姆，幸虧今日天氣絕佳，有星月的亮光不僅視線良好，還能判斷方位。」要是一點光線都沒有事情可就難辦多了，這樣說起來她們算十分運氣好的，無疑是因為站在她身旁那顆幸運星的緣故，尼祿心想。

「那麼——」純白從者向前伸直手臂，張開的手掌處浮現了放射狀的光芒，光的粒子一點一點聚集而成那把白銀色的長劍——原初之火。

尼祿雙手握緊她的愛劍，將它直豎架在面前，如同騎士宣誓時一般。

「從者雖應是御主的劍，但此時此刻，就讓余成為你的劍起舞吧！」她喊道，「完美演奏余，譜出一首勝利的進行曲吧，奏者啊！」

「那當然，我會竭盡全力找出一條生存的道路，」白野握緊拳頭，堅決地說：「和你一起。」

沒錯，重要的是要兩個人一起。

她們互相對看了一眼，隨即一同奔赴幽暗森林的深處。

 

＊＊＊

 

「唉……」

清晨，一個人影在帳篷外面來回踱步，不時地望向遠方，然後嘆氣。

「前輩……你已經這樣好久了，還是睡一下吧。」瑪修站在離立香不遠處，對著她說，「不然至少坐著吧。」

瑪修指向附近火堆旁的小木椅，而後帶著立香一起坐了下來。

「我很擔心尼祿和白野，她們到現在還沒來，該不會……」立香低頭看著發出啪啪聲燃燒的火堆，心中掛念遲遲未出現的兩人的安危，實在沒辦法安心休息。

「一定沒事的，前輩……」瑪修將手放在立香的肩上說道，即便連自己都有點懷疑這句話的真實性。

她的視線離開立香，朝向前方遼闊的原野。太陽即將要從那頭的地平線升起，她的眼睛因無法馬上適應光線而瞇了起來。

「啊！！」瑪修忽然大叫，「前輩，你看那邊！」

立香迅速抬頭望向瑪修的視線方向，地平線的那端隱約可見一個逆光的人影。她們兩人張大嘴巴，連想都沒想就一起奔馳過去，跑了一陣子後，她們終於看到心心念念的那個人。

「尼祿～～！！」立香一邊跑一邊揮著手喊著。

從者緩緩地走著，她的衣裳已經不再是純白色，而是被泥土和血跡覆蓋。無論是頭紗、衣袖還是裙擺皆沒有一處完好，像是被攪碎機攪過一樣，只能用破破爛爛形容。但即使她全身髒汙且蓬頭垢面，依然不改其威風凜凜的氣勢。

「尼祿，還好你沒事！」立香終於抵達尼祿的身邊，也放下了自己心中的一塊大石頭，不過她立刻就察覺到似乎有什麼不對，「白野呢……？」

立香和瑪修面面相覷，而從者依舊面無表情。

「難道說……」

 

「哎、」  
立香和瑪修聽見一個憑空傳出的短促聲音之後，只見尼祿身旁從下往上慢慢浮現出人的身影，  
「啊，抱歉，還不太會解除靈體化所以慢了點。」

那人自然就是岸波白野，她的外觀並沒有比尼祿好上多少，也是同樣全身髒兮兮，不過可以發現血跡明顯比較少。

「不要嚇我啊——！！」立香這才真正鬆了一口氣，張開雙手抱住眼前狼狽的兩人說：「你們沒事就好，歡迎回來！」

「唔姆！余和奏者可是所向無敵的！」尼祿開心地說，她和白野兩人都掛著喜悅的笑容，「不過抱歉啊御主，吾等無法甩開所有追兵。雖然那些傢伙的距離尚遠，再繼續待在這裡還是會被發現的。」

「這樣啊！我知道了，我們現在就去叫大家醒來然後全體移動到別的地方。」立香向瑪修點點頭，兩人馬上轉頭往反方向跑回營地。

 

尼祿與白野互相看向對方，用拳頭輕輕相撞了一下。儘管滿身瘡痍，她們終究是成功了，臉上都帶著心滿意足的笑容。

「痛……！」白野正想挪動腳步前進就感到一陣劇痛，原來是她的腳不慎在戰鬥中受傷了，剛才靈體化所以沒有發現。

「奏者！還好嗎？」尼祿趕緊伸出手想攙扶她，卻被輕柔地推開。  
「沒事，還可以走。」白野一跛一跛緩慢地前進，現在已經魔力耗盡的她無法再次靈體化，但這些都不算什麼，對她而言只要還能行走，情況就不算太糟。

然後，她所看到的景色突然從營地和原野快速往上拉升到破曉的天空。

「嗚哇啊！」忽然的驚嚇令她大叫出聲，才發覺是尼祿二話不說就用雙手將她橫抱了起來。

「S、Saber，放我下來！」老實說這樣被俗稱公主抱的抱法抱著實在很難為情，她掙扎著想脫離尼祿的手臂。  
「余拒絕。」  
「我可以自己走！」  
「怎可能讓你拖著受傷的腳走路。即便你可以余也不行，看不下去。」  
面對白野的抗議及掙扎，尼祿全然不以為意地繼續邁出她的步伐。

「你自己明明也傷痕累累了，別再費力抱著我了。」

白野的視角只要稍微往上就能看到尼祿的側臉，泥土灰塵這些暫且不論，上面一道一道的傷痕和血跡每看一次就令她忍不住皺眉。但其實讓她最不高興的是，連幫尼祿恢復的魔力都沒有的自己。

 

「奏者啊，余知道你在為余擔心，余很高興！」

沒想到會被回以一個特大號的燦爛笑容，白野頓時失去了一切回話的能力。反正皇帝陛下感覺壓根毫無想放手的意思，打從一開始她就只有放棄抵抗這個選擇。

「真要說的話，抱著你跟抱著一隻小貓沒什麼兩樣，根本毋須擔憂！」尼祿得意洋洋地說。  
「……我應該沒那麼輕吧。」  
「看著吧，就算要抱著你轉圈對余而言也是輕而易舉！」  
「拜託不要！」這個人是認真的！

 

 

「前輩，你不覺得尼祿陛下她們回來以後看起來感情變很好嗎？」回到營地的瑪修一邊收拾行囊，一邊看著遠方的兩人問道。  
「真的耶。」立香也望著同樣的方向，開心地說：「感情好是好事！嗯！」

「對了，」她想起一件事情，轉頭朝向瑪修。

「『奏者』是什麼啊？」

瑪修搖搖頭，看樣子這個問題只能等待遠處兩個正有說有笑的人過來，她們才能得到解答了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 首先還是感謝看完的人!  
> 這次真的寫得超出預期的長，本來想刪掉一些段落但想想還是保留原汁原味了  
>   
> 其實一開始是想在這邊做個結束，不過還有想到一些東西要寫  
> 所以還有下回喔!! 最後一回了!


End file.
